Long Road Home
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: After missing for eighteen months Jarrod returns to the ranch...without his memory  may I scream...had to repost. gggrrrr
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: THE BIG VALLEY and the original BARKLEY characters are NOT mine. This is written for writing practice only. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will freely admit that while I am enjoying the episodes of The Big Valley (the ones offered on You Tube, I did not grow up watching the show thus-I have only recently started to 'get to know the characters' (main reason I yanked one story I had posted awhile back.) I hope I have done a better job on this one.**

**After watching 'The Man From Nowhere' I found myself wondering what might have happened had the Matthews left before Nick and Heath showed up etc. That is where this story comes from. Like I said, I hope I have done a better job on this than on the one I took down. _Also I realize the majority of people reading any story under The Big Valley already have these facts only, for the few who don't...there is another episode 'Time After Midnight' in which a character by the name of Cunningham is the 'bad guy' along with his tag alongs...Mason and Corewell. Cunningham dies and the other two leave. So, when those names are mentioned...they are NOT my creations either. _**Also, I don't know which episode came out first only...for the sake of the story the events in Time After Midnight have been placed first.

**LONG ROAD HOME**

**Chapter One **

**Opening Scene **

The wind was whipping through the trees and sending anything not heavy enough to stand its ground through the air. Dakota pulled his bandana up higher on his face. He glanced over at his infant son, the woman he'd hired to help take care of him and his stepson, Danny. The infant was covered completely and Danny and the woman, like Dakota, had the majority of their faces covered. They had to find shelter and find it soon; the storm was only getting worse.

**SCENE ONE**

It took all of Nick and Heath's strength but they managed to get the barn doors shut before they hurried to get inside the house. "Shut that thing any harder and it will come off it's hinges!" Victoria looked over from where she sat talking with Audra.

"Blame that blasted wind!" Nick removed his gloves, "Pity the poor man and beast who find themselves out in it."

"What do you have there?" Heath looked at the letter in Audra's hands as he sat down in the chair closest to the fireplace; the fire that was going in it felt good.

Audra looked at her mother who only shook her head, that raised both men's curiosity.  
"Well?" Nick leaned against the table.

"Fred thought he saw Jarrod on his last trip to Pine Valley so he wrote to the sheriff down there." Jarrod had gone missing after heading to Rock Springs to talk to a Mrs. Matthews about the fact that she and her family were living on land owned by the state. Nick and Heath had went looking for him only to find out that one; the Matthews had tired of the ranchers harassment and left the area and two; while Jarrod's horse had been found no one had even seen him once.

"And?" Heath wanted it to be good news but the women's reaction when he first asked about the letter gave him plenty of room for doubt.

"He says a man fitting Jarrod's description did live in the area for awhile but he had left," she sighed, "after his wife passed away in childbirth."

"Fits his description but it ain't him," Nick sighed, he-like everyone else- had slowly accepted the fact that something had happened and that their father now had company roaming around heaven with him, "I know Fred meant well, but, I think it would be best if we just tell him to stop looking...and to have other people stop keeping an eye out for him. After all; it's been eighteen months now."

The silence that fell into the room was downright deafening; finally Victoria spoke, "Nick is right. It is about time we laid Jarrod to rest ourselves. Maybe it would help..."

She never finished her sentence as someone started knocking on the door.

"Fred!" Nick let the man in and shut the door, "What are you doing out in this blasted storm?"

The lawman smiled, "Believe me, I would like to be at my office or in my own house right now only," he looked at the Barkleys, "I thought I should tell you that you have company on your ranch."

"Company?" Nick stiffened and Heath shot up from where he was sitting; naturally they figured with Fred telling them the news the person, or people, were not the kind of company they wanted around.

The lawman nodded, "Yes; a man, woman, a lad around thirteen and a small infant. They are out in your barn."

Nick headed for the door, how dare someone just come and make themselves at home; Fred quickly blocked his way, "I put them there, Nick. They desperately needed shelter and I wanted time to talk with you and the others before you saw them."

The puzzlement everyone felt shown on all their faces. If they needed shelter that bad why not just say so? Why would Fred want to talk with them first? The fact that their friend was uneasy could be seen in the way he turned his hat around in his hands and by the way he kept looking from Nick to Heath to Audra and to her. This did not help any of them relax.

Victoria was the first one to speak, "What is it Fred? Who **are** they?"

"Well," Fred spoke slowly as if he was trying to find 'just the right words', "the woman says her name is Angelina and that she is only the child's nursemaid; the child can not be a day over six months..." he looked more uneasy; which only served to make Nick and Heath want to run out the door and into the barn, "the man goes by the name of Dakota."

Dakota! Nick and Heath looked at each other; people in Rock Springs had said the Matthews had a man by the name of Dakota working for them, Nick exploded, "Are you trying to tell us the man out there is the one we have been looking for since Jarrod disappeared? The one folks said might actually have reason to have seen him? And,maybe, just know what happened to him?"

"Nick," Fred looked at his friend square in the eye, "Dakota _**is **_Jarrod!" He knew he blurted it out quite forcefully only he figured he better; just so it would actually sink in.

Heath dropped back down into the chair looking as if someone had pulled the rug out from under him and Nick looked as if someone had just hit him below the belt; "What?" he finally managed to speak as he felt some of the color draining from his face.

"Your brother, Jarrod, and Dakota are the same man," Fred shook his head, "He says the Matthews woman told him he was thrown off his horse after her son, Danny, shot his gun off trying to scare him away," when Nick looked as if he was going to explode again Fred hurried on, "He reassures me the boy was not trying to hurt him. What those folks at Rock Springs didn't tell you was the Matthews decided to leave after some of the ranchers came and raided the place. They figured it just wasn't worth the fight anymore. Guess you should know Danny Matthews is...his stepson."

His stepson! He'd gone and married the Matthews woman! Nick swore and Heath spoke up, "But he is going by the name of Dakota and you felt the need to see us first; that fall from his horse robbed him of his memory didn't it?"

Fred nodded, "Yes, it did. I could tell he did not recognize me in the least."

There was a good two or three minutes of silence before Victoria spoke, "That storm is not letting up any, why not make yourself at home until it lightens up and then," she looked at Nick and Heath, "one of you go tell our 'guests' we have plenty of room for them in here but," she looked at them, "do not go saying anything to him about who he is and who we are until I get a chance to talk to the doctor, understand?"

At first no one answered. "Understand?" Victoria's voice held a tone which demanded an answer; and she, of course, got it."

"Understood." Nick scowled as he left the room. He may understand but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I won't say a word." Heath stared into the fire. '_Not that I won't want to'_

"I'll keep my mouth shut." Audra's shoulders slumped slightly. '_If I have to'_

"Fred?" Victoria looked at the lawman.

"Don't worry about me," Fred put his hat on the table and found a place to sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: THE BIG VALLEY and the original BARKLEY characters are NOT mine. This is written for writing practice only. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will freely admit that while I am enjoying the episodes of The Big Valley (the ones offered on You Tube, I did not grow up watching the show thus-I have only recently started to 'get to know the characters' (main reason I yanked one story I had posted awhile back.) I hope I have done a better job on this one. **

**After watching 'The Man From Nowhere' I found myself wondering what might have happened had the Matthews left before Nick and Heath showed up etc. That is where this story comes from. Like I said, I hope I have done a better job on this than on the one I took down. _Also I realize the majority of people reading any story under The Big Valley already have these facts only, for the few who don't...there is another episode 'Time After Midnight' in which a character by the name of Cunningham is the 'bad guy' along with his tag alongs...Mason and Corewell. Cunningham dies and the other two leave. So, when those names are mentioned...they are NOT my creations either. _**Also, I don't know which episode came out first only...for the sake of the story the events in Time After Midnight have been placed first.

**Long Road Home**

**Chapter Two**

**SCENE THREE**

The storm had finally blown over; Nick and Heath headed for the barn. They both had the hours during the storm trying to deal with the blow Fred had given them. Jarrod was finally home but didn't know it? He had married the Matthews woman, fathered a child by her and was now a widower with a stepson to boot? "Think seeing us will jar his memory?" Heath looked at Nick his mixed up feelings showing in his eyes.

"I can't answer that," Nick kept his eyes straight ahead with no emotion showing on his face, "I guess we'll know in a moment though."

Angelina was in the corner of the barn with blanket covering the baby as she nursed him; Danny curled up in an empty stall sleeping and Dakota sat on a bail of hay when the door opened. Dakota quickly got to his feet and Angelina turned her face to the wall-just in case the blanket fell; which had happened before.

Once inside Nick and Heath looked at the man calling himself Dakota. It sure looked like Jarrod; the feeling that hung in the air was definitely an uneasy one as Nick cleared his throat, "I'm Nick Barkley, this here is my brother, Heath."

When the man began speaking any idea that Fred had been mistaken evaporated; after all, some people could have a look alike but that voice-it _**was **_their missing brother, "Name's Dakota, Dakota Matthews." Dakota wasn't blind. He wondered why the men looked so uncomfortable; were they trying to find a polite way to ask him to hurry up and get off their land or what?

Heath got a hold of himself and spoke up, "Fred; that is, our sheriff, told us you are looking for work."

"Are you hiring?" Dakota couldn't understand why, if they were, they were acting like they were; after all-it wasn't that hard to hire-or not hire-a body.

"I am," Nick put his hands on his sides, "the work ain't easy but if you want it you can have it and," he looked over towards Angelina, "This barn is no place for an infant. Mother and Audra have fixed up some rooms for you."

Live in the main house? Dakota was shocked. Since when did an employer have their employee move in the same house as them? Okay, he'd lived in the Matthews house but they were poor ranchers with a small place. The Barkleys; on the other hand, weren't exactly hurting for material wealth-at least that's what he'd figured when he'd stuck his head out the barn door after the wind stopped howling and seen the huge house before his eyes, "Audra?" He looked at them with a confused look in his eyes.

"Our sister." Heath answered; his voice barely audible. He had hoped when Jarrod saw them he would show sign of recognition but he hadn't and he didn't recognize his own sister's name.

"Well?" Nick didn't mean it but the question came out rough and his voice held some annoyance in it; instantly he wished he could start over.

Looking at his sons Dakota knew what his answer had to be; they had to be provided for, "Tell me what you want done and I'll do it."

Heath smiled slightly and nodded towards the house, "Let's get that baby inside the house and then you and Nick can discuss the job." Neither Dakota, Danny or Angelina argued; soon they stood at the bottom of the stairs as Victoria walked down the steps.

Dakota's eyes fixed on the woman coming towards them. There was something familiar about her-about the men too- but what? He tried and tried to come up with an answer only to find his head hurting immensely. "Hey, are you all right?" Heath put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"My head; it just started hurting. Guess I've been up too long or something." Dakota rubbed his forehead.

"You haven't slept?" Victoria was shocked; after all he'd been in the barn for a good six hours.

"I couldn't seem to go to sleep-too wound up I suppose." The fact everything-and everyone- he had seen since coming onto the ranch seemed to hold an air of familiarity troubled him. Did he actually know this place or was he just, once again, wanting to recognize anything.

"Silas," Victoria looked at the butler as he walked into the room, "Will you please help Mr. Matthews and his family to their room."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Barkley," Silas too had to bite his tongue; if he had his way he would have just flat out told Jarrod who he was but he knew better, "I be more than happy to."

**SCENE FOUR**

Danny plunged the pitchfork into the hay while Dakota groomed the horses; he had been more than grateful when the Barkleys had offered Danny a part-time job too. Their rooms they'd been given were quite nice and comfortable; he was grateful for that-at least now he would not have to worry about young Thomas being out in the cold and catching the death of him. He had already buried his wife; he did not wish to find himself burying his son also.

As he worked his thoughts turned to each member of the family he now worked for. Nick; he had to smile. In the short week Dakota had worked for the family it had become clear the man was not one to be taken lightly and that temper of his! Oh boy! If a body made him mad they'd best hurry up and apologize or run for the hills!

Heath; that man also brought a chuckle from Dakota. He was definitely the quieter of the two Barkley men but he knew how to stand his ground and, while it may take more to get him to explode when he did you'd best be running hard. He was sure the two of those men together had put many a body to doing exactly that...running.

Audra; now there was one beautiful young girl-and, from what he'd seen just that morning-she too had a bit of a temper, then again, he glanced out the door, that young ranch hand of theirs had deserved every bit of what the woman had handed him...or should he say brought down upon him. That whip of hers was probably more lethal than any gun at times.

When he started to think on Mrs. Barkley he had to stop and grin; she may be small but there was an air about her that spoke louder than any thing he'd ever heard. He did not care to make her mad; he was sure he would rather fight Nick or Heath than to cross that woman.

"Dakota," Danny started talking as he worked, "May I ask you somethin'?"

Now why on earth would the lad think he had to ask him permission to do such a thing? "You know you can. What is it?"

"Are we still goin' to go to Arizona?" Danny had heard his stepfather talking to a gentleman in the last town theyd been in. He'd heard the man mention a job and Arizona.

"Not if this works out," Dakota looked around the barn once more, "you need to finish school and if we keep moving around your brother will lose his nursemaid." Angelina had made it quite clear she was tired of moving and if he insisted on doing it again he'd best start looking for someone else to take care of his son.

Danny's face lit up, "Good!"

Dakota looked at him in surprise, "I thought you said you liked moving around."

"A part of me does but have you seen that den of the Barkleys? It has rows and rows of books! When I am not workin' Mrs. Barkely lets me go in and read any of them."

Dakota was surprised. Since when did his stepson enjoy books? Guess he'd better not argue though-at least the boy had something to do when he wasn't working!

"Don't suppose you want to try your hand at roundin' up some cattle?" Nick asked as he walked in the door. He did his best to hide the uneasiness he still felt. His brother should be behind his desk in the den not out here working in the blasted barn! In the past week Nick had almost broken his promise to his mother-the one she'd demanded the whole family make after the doctor had insisted they not push him to remember. It could very well be dangerous for his mental health. After all; he'd pointed out, they did not understand exactly what pressure like that would do to the human brain.

"I have done it before," Dakota stood the pitchfork up against the wall, "I can do it again."

"Could I help?" Danny stopped working and looked at the men.

Nick couldn't help but smile at the eagerness on the young boy's face, "Maybe next time, we will be leaving in half an hour and ya still have a good hour's work around here." Nick turned and walked back out.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: THE BIG VALLEY and the original BARKLEY characters are NOT mine. This is written for writing practice only. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will freely admit that while I am enjoying the episodes of The Big Valley (the ones offered on You Tube, I did not grow up watching the show thus-I have only recently started to 'get to know the characters' (main reason I yanked one story I had posted awhile back.) I hope I have done a better job on this one. _Also I realize the majority of people reading any story under The Big Valley already have these facts only, for the few who don't...there is another episode 'Time After Midnight' in which a character by the name of Cunningham is the 'bad guy' along with his tag a-longs...Mason and Corewell. Cunningham dies and the other two leave. So, when those characters are mentioned, or make a brief appearance?...they are NOT my creations either. _**Also, I don't know which episode came out first only...for the sake of the story the events in Time After Midnight have been placed first.

**Chapter Three**

**SCENE FIVE**

What? Victoria was puzzled as she saw the den door was slightly ajar and the light danced through the slight crack. It was dark outside; as far as she knew Audra, Angelina and the boys were down for the night while Nick, Heath and Jarrod-okay, okay, Dakota (boy was that hard for her to say or think that name!) were out on the roundup. Why was the door open? Cautiously she moved toward the door listening closely. Nothing. Opening the door she stepped inside only to to startle Danny who sat behind the desk reading a book; he felt as if he jumped three feet in the air.

"Danny! What are you doing still up?" Victoria kept her voice at a decent level-she didn't want to wake anyone up.

He fidgeted in the chair, "I...I was readin'." He held up a book thicker than molasses and and twice as big as he was.

A sad smile crossed Victoria face. She remembered many nights that she'd headed to bed only to find that Jarrod had snuck down the stairs and into the den just to read one of the many books Tom had in the library/den. How ironic that, even though Danny was his stepson, he was now doing the exact same thing, "You know there are better times of the day to read a book?" she walked over and stood next to the desk.

"Not really," Danny sighed, "If I am not doin' regular school work, I am helpin' Dakota or doing somethin' else. I want to be a lawyer someday and if I get to know the laws now-and keep myself updated-I think I will have a better chance. Don't you?"

A lawyer! It was all Victoria could do to remain standing, "Does your father know about your desire to be an attorney?"

"If you mean, Dakota, then no. I started to tell him the other day but we got interrupted," Danny shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe when he gets back I will be able to. I will have to save up the money for law school though; we do not have that kind of money."

She thought on how she'd struggled to accept the fact that Jarrod had went and married 'that Matthews woman' as Nick put it only now, as she looked at Danny behind Jarrod's desk with the book in his hands and the same look she'd seen in Jarrod's eyes on many occasions, maybe..."Well, young man, if you get yourself up to bed I will see what I can do about making sure you have time to study those books and I will talk to Dakota about law school-that is, the possibility of you attending once you are old enough."

Danny began grinning from ear to ear, "It is a deal!" He hurried and put up the book then headed straight for his room.

**SCENE SIX**

Dakota lay on his back watching the stars come out. Nick, Heath and the rest of the men were already asleep. He knew he should relax and get some sleep only his mind wouldn't stop turning. The whole time he'd been helping round up the cattle he'd also been taking the time to really look around. He _knew _this place and he _knew_ the Barkleys; yet, he didn't.

He smiled as he could almost hear Libby chastising him '_If you think you know them why not just ask? _Dakota frowned. _'_ Why didn't he? He didn't have an answer to that one; all he knew was the few times he had started to ask he; one, got interrupted before he could get more than two word out or; two, he'd simply not followed through.

He shut his eyes and would have drifted off to sleep only he heard footsteps slowly approaching. It sounded as if someone was trying mighty hard to sneak up on them. Good thing he had a blanket over him; it hid his hand as he slid his pistol out of its holster. He lay with one eye closed and one open just enough to keep an eye on the area the footsteps were coming from.

Sure enough two men stepped out from behind some rocks. While he could not see them clearly, due to the darkness of the night, he could see they held rifles in their hands. Dakota wasn't sure who they meant to shoot but he didn't wait to find out. Once they had their rifles pointed in the groups direction he fired fired off his pistol twice; both bullets found their marks.

One of the men swore as he dropped to his knees and fell down. The other remained standing for a moment but then he too collapsed upon the ground. The sound of his pistol going off had Nick, Heath and the rest of the men jumping out from under their blankets with guns in hand.

Nick looked from Dakota over to where the dead men lay with a look of shock upon his face. "I couldn't sleep," Dakota stood up and told them what had happened, "Do you know them?"

Heath walked over and turned the men over. Astonishment spread all over his face, "It's Corewell and some other fellow!"

"Thought he left town when Cunningham..." he stopped as it dawned on him the men may very well have been after Jarrod! "We best take turns staying up," Nick spoke to Heath, "at least until we find out exactly what is going on," He then looked at Dakota who was studying the men; he_ had _seen the tall skinny man from somewhere before but where and why did he get such a horrible feeling when he first looked at him? "Are you gonna be okay?"

Dakota smiled as he put his pistol back into his holster,"Do not worry about me. I will be fine. What watch do you want me to take?"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: THE BIG VALLEY and the original BARKLEY characters are NOT mine. This is written for writing practice only. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will freely admit that while I am enjoying the episodes of The Big Valley (the ones offered on You Tube, I did not grow up watching the show thus-I have only recently started to 'get to know the characters' (main reason I yanked one story I had posted awhile back.) I hope I have done a better job on this one. _Also I realize the majority of people reading any story under The Big Valley already have these facts only, for the few who don't...there is another episode 'Time After Midnight' in which a character by the name of Cunningham is the 'bad guy' along with his tag a-longs...Mason and Corewell. Cunningham dies and the other two leave. So, when those characters are mentioned, or make a brief appearance?...they are NOT my creations either. _Also, I don't know which episode came out first only...for the sake of the story the events in Time After Midnight have been placed first.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**SCENE SEVEN**

The sun sent its rays down upon the cattle, the men and anything else that wasn't under the shade of the trees that dotted the land. There had been no more incidents the night before; still, the men kept their eyes and ears open. After all, there was no guarantee that the two men had been working alone.

Heath rode up along side Nick, "Do you think they were after us or Jarrod?" He glanced back towards where 'Dakota' was riding.

The fact that Nick was more than unsettled was shining as bright as the sun was. He didn't like the idea of someone being after anyone on the ranch-family member or not. The fact that they'd disturbed their sleep wasn't helping his mood any, "Possibility," he turned his head and looked at Heath, "after all; they were not too happy when dear brother there succeeded in gettin' the upper hand, ran them off and killed Cunningham even though he was blind at the time."

Heath grinned; that was one thing he was sorry he had missed. He would have loved to see it; then again, if he had been there the incident would have never taken place. Well, they might still have tried something and then who knows what would have happened.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched from a distance. The man was angry. Corewell and that Hanks fellow was supposed to have killed his blasted enemy and met up with him by now. The fact that they were no where around and Jarrod was still alive made him uneasy. Had he been betrayed or had they been killed? Guess it didn't matter-his rifle would still do the job. A wicked grin spread like molasses over hotcakes as he pulled the trigger. Nothing. He lowered the rifle to check it only to have it go off...shooting him in the foot! The words that came out of his mouth turned every inch of California sky blue.

"What was that?" Heath looked at Nick then over towards the direction the shot came from.

"I do not know but I sure the hell am findin' out!" Nick put his horse on a dead run; as did Heath, Dakota and Lynn- another ranch hand.

By the time they reached the area no one was in sight. They hunted for a good fifteen minutes before Heath hollered, "LOOK HERE!" It didn't take long for Nick and the others to hurry over to where Heath was pointing.

"It looks like blood." Nick was kneeling down and examing the reddened dirt; his eyes followed the trail of blood that led off to his left, sure enough, there were boot prints in the dirt, "someone is wounded best find out who."

"Nick," Heath stopped his brother, "Look." He handed him a small portion of paper he'd just found and picked up to his brother. Nick could see the worry in his eyes

_...Barkley dies tonight_. Nick was sure the handwriting belonged to Mason but that didn't necessarily mean it was Mason who had been the one to drop it. "This doesn't make any sense," Nick looked around, "Whoever had this had to be with Corewell but, from the looks of it, he is wounded himself only," he rubbed the back of his neck,"who wounded him?"

"I have no clue," Heath mounted his horse then looked as Nick remained standing; his eyes showed the wheels in his head turning, "You still with us, Nick?"

He had no proof of anything; still, Nick couldn't shake the feeling that it was Jarrod that was in danger. "Yea," he too mounted his horse,"I am gonna keep lookin' around and see if I can find anything else. You best finish this job while I do the looking though. Mother expects us back by nightfall."

"No way, Dakota and I will help ya look," He looked over at Lynn, "Go back to the men and continue as you were before. We'll catch up later."

**SCENE EIGHT**

Heath finished telling Victoria everything that had happened. "Fred said he will check into Mason's activities; see if there's a chance he still has dealings with Corewell.

"I tell you! We _have _to tell Jarrod!," Nick was walking around the living room bellowing, "Who knows who Corewll and the other man was after but there _is_ chance it _was_ Jarrod and-since Mason and Corewell were known to be like glue there is a chance danger still exists!"

Victoria knew that and she _was_ greatly concerned for Jarrod; for that matter-she was concerned for all her sons; still, "The doctor said not to tell him."

"NO!" Nick's face showed his frustration and his voice reached it's full capacity, "He said not to PUSH him to remember! We need to TELL him! What he will think or do I do not know but if there is even a chance his life in danger he has the right to know!"

It had been a long time since Victoria had felt so torn. She didn't want chance making things worse on her oldest yet, guess she had to admit, Corewell and the stranger had started something that Nick and the others needed to bring to a halt as soon as possible, "Where is he right now?"

Nick tried to relax only his face still showing a small amount of agitation, "McCall, he and some others are brandin' some of the calves."

"Go talk to him but, son," the tremor in her voice betrayed Victoria's feelings, "be careful. If it comes down to it having him working out there as 'Dakota Matthews' is better than not having him around at all!"

Not one to show his emotions often Nick shoulders slumped slightly as he put his hand up to his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment, "I know".

Once Nick had left the house Heath stood up, "One of us will stick close by Jarrod and we will get to the bottom of this. I promise you that!"

Victoria smiled as she saw the steel in his eyes and heard it in his voice. She knew they would; they always did. "I just hope Nick can keep the line between telling and pushing separated."

Heath gave her his famous lopsided grin, "I don't think you have to worry about that one, mother. You know as well as I do, Nick would not do a thing to hurt Jarrod."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: THE BIG VALLEY and the original BARKLEY characters are NOT mine. This is written for writing practice only. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will freely admit that while I am enjoying the episodes of The Big Valley (the ones offered on You Tube, I did not grow up watching the show thus-I have only recently started to 'get to know the characters' (main reason I yanked one story I had posted awhile back.) I hope I have done a better job on this one.**

**After watching 'The Man From Nowhere' I found myself wondering what might have happened had the Matthews left before Nick and Heath showed up etc. That is where this story comes from. Like I said, I hope I have done a better job on this than on the one I took down. **_**Also I realize the majority of people reading any story under The Big Valley already have these facts only, for the few who don't...there is another episode 'Time After Midnight' in which a character by the name of Cunningham is the 'bad guy' along with his tag a-longs...Mason and Corewell. Cunningham dies and the other two leave. So, when those names are mentioned...they are NOT my creations either. **_**Also, I don't know which episode came out first only...for the sake of the story the events in 'Time After Midnight' have been placed first.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**SCENE NINE**

Nick couldn't believe it; after finding out McCall had told Jarrod he didn't need his help after all- he'd spent a solid hour looking for his oldest brother only to find him sitting in the den looking as if he was staring off into space. Looking for an hour was more than frustrating-even worrisome considering the events of the past couple days; but finding him in the den looking like he was...what on earth could be going on?

"You in there?" Nick sat down on the chair in front of his brother's desk.

Dakota sighed and turned his attention to Nick, "Danny was in here earlier."

Nick eyebrows turned down; had the boy's desire to be an attorney reached into the back of his brother's mind and moved things around a bit-if it had? Why the troubled look on Jarrod's face? "Why should that concern you? Mother told you he had permission to be in here doing any studying he wished to."

Dakota shook his head, "It does not 'concern' me; I..." he looked at Nick, maybe he could answer all the questions he had; after all, a lot of the things that kept flashing through his mind had him in them, "those men; the ones I had to kill; the tall skinny one...who was he?" Somehow he _knew_ this man could give him the answer-in fact-all the answers he had going through his mind; maybe, it was time he faced the fact he wasn't going to remember on his own.

A look of pure disgust came upon Nick's face and leaned back in the chair, "Name was Corewell; bad to the core," then hoping to 'help' push something to the front of his brother's mind, he continued, "he once helped a man by the name of Cunningham blow up a dam." He almost added '_You did the human race a favor by putting that bullet into him.'_

Turning towards the window Dakota looked out over the scenery that lay on the other side of the glass, for a few moments he was silent then asked, "Why do I feel like I should know this place like the back of my hand? Have I worked here before?"

Nick felt like a knife was going through every inch of him; he'd left his mother determined to tell Jarrod everything-and swore he'd have no problem doing it. Now he found himself fighting to get a few simple words out, "You grew up here." his voice was soft and he spoke slowly.

Dakota whirled his chair around and stared at Nick. What…no, how could that be? "Grew up here? Are you serious?" His eyes were as wide as the saucers that sat safely behind the glass of the kitchen hutch.

"He's very serious." Heath walked through the open door relieved to have found his oldest brother; after all, he had a promise to his mother that was going to be kept! He felt bad for Nick; the cat had actually gotten a hold of the man's tongue; in fact, he looked as if it was taking all he had to keep himself composed. Heath understood all to well.

Dakota sat stunned. For the first time he looked; he really _looked_ into the eyes of the men before him. Shock waves ran through him as he realized just how much pain was in them_ and had been there since the first time he'd laid eyes on them!_

Only when Audra walked into the room was the deafening silence that had fallen over the men broken, "Sorry, if I'm interrupting anything but Fred's here and he wants to talk to all three of you."

For a moment they remained where they were. Finally Heath turned around, "Guess we shouldn't keep Fred waiting."

Nick had to force himself to his feet, "I suppose you are right."

Dakota stood up; the looks in Nick's and Heath's eyes still burning a hole in his mind. He said nothing but followed them into the living room.

**SCENE TEN**

Mason opened the saloon doors and walked in. He'd seen busy nights before but this was beyond busy; it was right down insane! There was so much noise he was sure even the dead were complaining about it and the smoke was so thick one had better be carrying a knife to cut through it-that is, if they weren't already familiar with place. As it was Mason made his way to the table that sat in the furthest corner without a problem.

The man waiting for him went by the name of Gene; actually his full name was Eugene but he hated it with a passion. He stood five feet nine inches, had lost most of his hair and had a couple of ugly scars on the left hand side of his face-gifts from a Mexican he'd cheated before being sent to prison. His case was actually one of the first Jarrod had successfully prosecuted. That success had landed Gene behind bars for twelve years; he'd sworn then to get even with 'that Barkley'!

"Where's Corewell and Hanks?" Eugene asked after Mason sat down.

Surprise shown on Mason's face, "You mean you haven't heard?" He was sure the news had been spread all over town by now.

Gene didn't like stupid questions and had little patience with 'stupid people', "Obviously, I dot not or I wouldn't be askin'!" he hissed. If they'd been in a more private place he might slapped the man upside the head!

"They were brought in yesterday," Mason sat back in the chair, "draped over Heath and Nick Barkley's horses! Their brother was with them-very much alive. Talk is Jarrod killed them before they could kill him."

"Those idiots!" Gene bellowed then quickly lowered his voice; as more than one person had glanced over in their directions, "How could they screw somethin' so simple up? I mean, how hard is it to kill a man while he's sleepin'!"

"From what I overheard; they were more than idiots. They stepped out into the open instead of staying hidden," Mason started drinking the beer the waitress had brought him, " I can tell ya why Jarrod has not been making waves about ya being let out of prison early." He stopped talking as one of the new saloon girls caught his eye.

Gene looked at him; his eyes glaring with impatience, "Well?"

"Oh," Mason turned his attention back to his newest boss, "It seems like he has been away awhile and only happened back by accident. He has amnesia…goes by the name of Dakota Matthews."

Amnesia? Slowly a snake like smile crawled onto the man's face. Maybe he could turn that to his advantage! "Guess, I will have to pay Mr. Matthews a visit."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: THE BIG VALLEY and the original BARKLEY characters are NOT mine. This is written for writing practice only. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will freely admit that while I am enjoying the episodes of The Big Valley (the ones offered on You Tube, I did not grow up watching the show thus-I have only recently started to 'get to know the characters' (main reason I yanked one story I had posted awhile back.) I hope I have done a better job on this one. **

**After watching 'The Man From Nowhere' I found myself wondering what might have happened had the Matthews left before Nick and Heath showed up etc. That is where this story comes from. Like I said, I hope I have done a better job on this than on the one I took down. **

**_Also I realize the majority of people reading any story under The Big Valley already have these facts only, for the few who don't...there is another episode 'Time After Midnight' in which a character by the name of Cunningham is the 'bad guy' along with his tag a-longs...Mason and Corewell. Cunningham dies and the other two leave. So, when those characters are mentioned, or make a brief appearance?...they are NOT my creations either. _Also, I don't know which episode came out first only...for the sake of the story the events in Time After Midnight have been placed first.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**SCENE ELEVEN**

Dakota made his way through town; he couldn't believe how crowded the place seemed to have become in just a few short hours. Local celebrations didn't help any; he was sure of that. He hoped Nick and Heath wouldn't be too mad at his slipping away from them but he was tired of being watched like a hawk.

As he mind ran over the past week he couldn't help but wonder why the Barkleys weren't keeping an eye on all their ranch hands like they were him. Oh sure, they had warned everyone about this Mason and Eugene; even gone so far as having the men work in pairs but not having them watched twenty-four hours a day like they had him?

'_You grew up here'_ Nick's words rang in his ears; the pain in his and Heath's eyes also flashed through his mind. Had his father worked for them? He wished now the sheriff had not come when he did; he'd let himself get so involved in work that he'd let any opportunity to ask them more questions get away from him.

Gene was standing in one of the many alley ways that lay claim to being a part of Stockton when 'Dakota' walked by. "Hey there, friend." Gene painted a smile across his face as his prey turned to see who was talking-and if they were talking to him.

"Do I know you?" Dakota took a few steps toward the man looking him over; he had the same eerie feeling that he'd had come over him while looking down at Corewell come over him again.

"So, it is true," the man put his hands on his waist, "you _do_ have amnesia. Guess we're goin' have to start from scratch. Name's Michael Bowen," the man figured he'd best use his middle names- as he saw no need to risk jarring anything loose and losing what he saw as a golden opportunity, "we have been friends for years; used to roam all over the place. I have been away awhile though and had hoped to catch up with you."

They'd been friends? Dakota was confused. If that was the case why did he get such a bad feeling? "I am going to the saloon," he pointed down the street, "you can join me if you wish." Not knowing if the bad feeling he was getting was because the man was lying or because he couldn't remember him; Dakota felt it best to keep in a public place.

"Sure, I would love to." he smiled. Gee, even the man's smile came across as an act. Dakota turned to head back up on the street only to have something heavy hit the back of his head; soon he lay in the alley unconscious.

**SCENE TWELVE**

"First you say you want him dead; then you say you are going to fool him into thinking you are friends and set him up to go to prison for a good twenty years and now you knocked him out and tyin' him up? What the hell is goin' on with you!" Mason was furious as he watched Gene securing Jarrod to a wagon wheel in the livery stable; the man was still unconscious.

Gene snapped; he swung around and planted his fist across Mason's face, "I changed my mind! I am goin' to make him remember, torture him with the fact that he's losing his family all over again and then I WILL be the one to finish him off!"

That did it; Mason was a lot of things; he'd done a lot of things-even wanted to see Jarrod suffer or die but it wouldn't be by this man. Mason came up swinging; his first punch knocked Gene off his feet but he soon recovered. He pulled his pistol only to find Mason kicking it out of his hands.

The noise got through to Dakota and opened his eyes; he was shocked to see the fight going on. It took a few seconds but the conversation in the alley and being hit from behind came back to him. It must have been the other fellow who'd hit attacked them but who was he?

Only when the man claiming to be his 'friend' shot and killed the other guy did he turn his attention to his prisoner. Dakota did not like the look upon the man's face. "What is going on?"

"Mason got it a bit of a hurry," the man's famous snake like smile spread over his face, "he had to pay."

Mason! Dakota stared. If the dead man was the 'Mason' the sheriff talked about then the man must have been lying to him; there was only one person he could be."You are Eugene Jacobs? The man the sheriff was talking about?" Dakota looked at him and asked.

That got an eerie laugh from the man; one that sent chills down Dakota's back, "You may have amnesia, _Mr. Barkley,_ but you are not slow!"

Mr. Barkley! Dakota stared-out of all the reasons he'd come up with for him being raised around the ranch actually being a Barkley had never crossed his mind. After all; none of them had ever approached him...the pain! HIs head shot up as straight as it could... the pain he'd seen in Heath and Nick's eyes! What a fool he'd been...it wasn't pain for a friend-it was the pain one felt when a family member was suffering in one way or the other!

Gene laughed again; knowing by the look on Jarrod's face that his enemy at least understood he _was_ a Barkley.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: THE BIG VALLEY and the original BARKLEY characters are NOT mine. This is written for writing practice only. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will freely admit that while I am enjoying the episodes of The Big Valley (the ones offered on You Tube, I did not grow up watching the show thus-I have only recently started to 'get to know the characters' (main reason I yanked one story I had posted awhile back.) I hope I have done a better job on this one. **

**After watching 'The Man From Nowhere' I found myself wondering what might have happened had the Matthews left before Nick and Heath showed up etc. That is where this story comes from. Like I said, I hope I have done a better job on this than on the one I took down. **

**_Also I realize the majority of people reading any story under The Big Valley already have these facts only, for the few who don't...there is another episode 'Time After Midnight' in which a character by the name of Cunningham is the 'bad guy' along with his tag a-longs...Mason and Corewell. Cunningham dies and the other two leave. So, when those characters are mentioned, or make a brief appearance?...they are NOT my creations either. _Also, I don't know which episode came out first only...for the sake of the story the events in Time After Midnight have been placed first.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**SCENE THIRTEEN**

_'Jarrod,'_ Jarrod turned the name over in his head; after 'that nut' as he referred to Eugene-when thinking about the man-had stepped out the back door of whatever building he was being held in, _"if I'm a Barkley then I have to be the Jarrod the sheriff was referring to when he was at the house," _he had to admit the name _did _have a familiar ring to it, '_wonder how long it will take me to get used going by that name instead of the one Danny gave me-if I make it out of this thing alive."_ He might have talked the words out loud even if he was alone-only that was kind of hard to do; the jerk had gagged him with a bandana.

Once again he tried to work the ropes loose but it was no use; they were secured to tight. He turned his head towards the closed window near him. He could hear voices; Nick and Heath! They were talking to the sheriff's deputy! So, wherever was, he was still in town. Jarrod tried scooting his feet; which Eugene had also tied up, close enough to a nearby bucket so he could kick on it. Perhaps they would hear him. However, to his dismay, the bucket was just out of his reach.

Their voices got farther and farther away; finally he could hear them no more. Blasted, they'd been so close! His mind turned to Danny and to young Thomas. He shook his head; guess he could comfort himself with the fact that they were at least with family.

Family; the more he thought on Heath, Nick, Audra and...the woman he now knew to be his mother, the more Jarrod vowed that, if the opportunity should arise, he was going to was going to at least give Eugene Jacobs one hell of a fight before he was killed!

While Jarrod sat waiting for his captor to return Nick, Heath and few others were still searching for him. "Doc and others say they **did** see Jarrod in town earlier," Nick met Heath in front of the law office, "but no one has seen him for a number of hours."

When Fred came hurrying towards them they felt their hearts stop; afraid of what news the lawman might be bringing. The fear was soon justified, "I just talked to Miss Maybelle; the new school teacher? Anyway, she saw Jarrod talking to 'a bald headed fellow with scars' but, naturally, she didn't stand around and watch them."

"EUGENE!" Nick yelled, "That son of a..." he cut his words shut when a few women walking though town came within earshot, "he had best pray Jarrod's still alive when we find him!" Heath felt the same way only he didn't vocalize it as he and his brother went back to searching.

They had to find him. Heath opened yet another door of one of the many buildings that set in Stockon. He wouldn't be able to take having to go home and tell the family that they'd, once again, lost Jarrod. After all, if they lost him this time it _would _be for good!

What they didn't know was they had still another body looking for Jarrod only he didn't know that-as far as he was concerned Danny was only looking for his stepfather, Dakota.

**SCENE FOURTEEN**

When the back door opened up Jarrod prepared himself for more of the verbal lashings Gene had been throwing out. However, he was shocked (and terrified) as he saw Danny step through the doorway. What was he doing here!

Danny's eyes opened wide and he ran over to where 'Dakota' was tied up. Quickly he removed the bandana, then went to work cutting the ropes off with the pocket knife Heath Barkley had given him just the day before. "You're supposed to be doing your work on the ranch." Jarrod looked up at his stepson.

"And you were supposed to be helping Nick but you took off. So, I guess that means we're both in trouble." Danny smiled as he removed the ropes that held his stepfather's feet together.

His stepfather laughed, "I guess you're right." When the door started to open again he practically shoved the lad behind some nearby boxes that were stacked on top of each other.

"What!" Gene couldn't believe what he saw, "HOW did you get loose!" Before Jarrod could say anything the man continued yelling, "Never mind! It doesn't matter; I'm still the one holding the gun!" he walked towards Jarrod, "Now sit back down!"

Jarrod did not move; at least not in the way Gene expected him to. Before the man knew what hit him Jarrod had knocked the gun out of his hand. The gentleman double up his fist and hit Jarrod across the chin; breaking one of his teeth. Jarrod was more than happy to return the favor.

Heath and Nick might have missed the fight but Danny saw their shadows through the open window and stood up throwing a *marble that he had in his pocket through the glass at the same time. That got a few choices words coming out of Gene's mouth only he didn't have time to do anything about it as Nick and Heath broke down the door. Nick was more than delighted to take over the fight as Jarrod fell to the floor.

Heath grabbed the rope laying on the ground and, as soon as Nick had the man pinned to the ground, secured Gene's hands behind his back.

"I should bend you over my knee, young man," Jarrod grinned as Danny hurried over to his side, "only your timing could not have been any better," he had to stop talking for a second, as he was still catching his breath. He then looked at Heath and Nick, "and your uncles never looked better to me than they do now."

Uncles! Danny stared at the Barkleys while shocked looks then huge grins appeared on Nick and Heath's face. "Did you have to remember _after_ ten years were added to our lives!" Nick's voice rang through what turned out to be an old abandoned warehouse; one that the people of Stockton were talking about tearing down. Jarrod wasn't too worried about the ten years; after all, Nick and Heath were both hugging him too hard.

**EPILOGUE**

The full moon and stars lit up the night sky. A few crickets could be heard singing off in the distance and an occasionally a night owl could be heard letting out a soft 'who who'. Over all; peace and quiet reigned outside-inside was a different story.

Jarrod sat on the couch holding Thomas in the crook of his left arm while he let the child chew on his finger. It may not be the healthiest thing he had to admit but at least it kept the teething child quiet and, since it was midnight, he figured keeping his son quiet was the top priority at the moment.

"You should be sleeping; Angelina, Audra or I could be watching him." Victoria surprised him as she walked into the room.

He shook his head, "No, I wanted to take care of him tonight; no, I _needed_ to." he smiled over at his mother whose face was beaming so bright they'd probably been able to put out the lamp and still seen everything just fine.

"I understand."

"Mind some company?" Nick made their heads turn as he came down the stairs.

"Sorry," Jarrod shook his head, "I thought I was doing okay on keeping this child quiet."

Nick grinned, "Don't worry about it."

"Yea, Late nights aren't going to hurt us...as long as they don't come too often." Victoria smiled as Nick sat down.

He wasn't surprised when, within a matter of seconds, Heath started down the stairs; followed by Audra and Danny. Looked like it was going to be late night party.

Jarrod smiled as he looked upon family, "I can't thank you enough for everything and I hope you know how sorry I am for any hell you went through after I disappeared and," he sighed, "when I came back."

"It's just good to have you back, Jarrod, only," Nick looked at his mother, "surely we have something that child can chew on from now on-sleep is something I like to get at nights."

"Yea, he needs all the beauty sleep he can get." Heath laughed as he dodged Nick's playful punch. That only served to get everyone to laughing as they continued talking for another solid hour.

*Author's note: While the first _mass _productions of marbles did not take place until the 1890's they _were_ being made before then.


End file.
